For Whom The Christmas Bell Tolls
by The Character's Death
Summary: ""I…have always found it very difficult to find my beloved Yuki the right gift. Maybe…" His voice came in hushed tones as Tohru leaned in even closer to listen. "…if I were to just find him the right gift he might be more willing to come see me more often…"" Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...or Christmas...though I love both! *Oneshot/Complete*


**A/N: I simply LOVE Christmas. Everything about it. This time of year is always so wonderful for me. And as this will be my first Christmas on this site, I figured I should commemorate the moment. But just keep in mind who has written this for you all... The Christmas song "Carol Of The Bells" by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra is to be paired with this story. If you don't listen to it...you may miss the emotional undertone of this Christmas story completely. So listen, read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Walking through the snow, the only sound breaking through the silence was the sound of her boots crunching down on the powder. Everything else came muffled as the snow fell around her, insulating the world in a blanket of white. She _loved_ this time of year. No matter how cold it got, Tohru always felt so warm. Christmas was just a week away. A holiday she and her mother had _always_ celebrated, no matter the state of their finances. She had so many traditions she wanted to share with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. With the Zodiac curse, their entire world revolved around the New Year, but Tohru was just so excited with the anticipation of restarting old customs and sharing them with the ones she loved…her new family. Anticipation that was now tainted...

Clutching the note in her gloved hand, she couldn't help the automatic confusion that still plagued her thoughts. Akito had _never_ shown her any warmth or tenderness since being welcomed into the Sohma family. But…looking at the note again, Tohru found it hard to decipher its true meaning. An invitation. To come see him. Alone. Could it be that he had found out about her plans for a Christmas celebration? Was he upset? Did…he want to be…involved? Her mother had always taught her to see the best in people…most _especially_ when they couldn't see it in themselves. And this was the time of year for miracles. Maybe…just maybe.

Yuki came down stairs from his room passing the festive lights, garlands, and tinsel strung around the home as a smile graced his lips. Tohru insisted on going all out this year. A light chuckle passed his lips as he crossed the threshold of the kitchen door, his eyes spying the mistletoe hung above the door frame. He still remembered how the stupid cat had just froze when Tohru kissed him on the cheek. Rarely was Kyo one without words. The image had been priceless. And how Shigure had spent the rest of that day hovering underneath the novel object…hoping for a stolen kiss from the fair maiden. He finally gave up all hope after repeatedly being ostracized by Kyo for being a lecherous pedophile.

Yuki couldn't help but get wrapped up in all of the excitement himself. Tohru's jubilation over Christmas was so overwhelming and infectious. His family had never celebrated the holiday themselves…always so involved with preparations for the New Year's banquet. The change of focus was…nice. It made him feel normal. As Yuki entered the kitchen he noticed a note on the dining table. Picking it up, he began to read it with a smile.

_"I went out to run an errand. I should be back soon, but breakfast is on the counter and ready to eat!_

_-Tohru"_

Shaking his head, Yuki had an idea of what she was up to. With the way she explained the upcoming holiday, there were gifts involved. Yuki just hoped that she wouldn't spend too much on them…but knew that she would anyway. Despite their protesting. That was what made her so frustratingly wonderful.

Stepping into the main estate and removing her boots and coat, Tohru instantly felt her cheeks become fiery hot with the temperature change. A sensation she had always enjoyed. Stuffing the note into the pocket of her denim jeans, she was lead down the hall by one of the many nameless servants that waited on the head of the Sohma family. Walking down the silent corridor, her heart pounded in her head. She had never been here…alone. Still having no idea why he had asked her here, and requested such secrecy from the others, Tohru became even more nervous. She had always hoped that Akito would warm up to her. Be her friend. Allow her to be his... But something kept gnawing away at the edge of her mind. Something just didn't feel right.

Standing outside of an open room, the servant wordlessly motioned her to enter as they finally dismissed themselves…their task at hand having been accomplished. Cautiously entering the room, her eyes slowly adjusted to the lower level of light as she scanned the area for signs of life. In the corner of the room was a cold, lifeless gaze that met her own. She already had intimate knowledge of the family head's disposition towards rage. Had experienced it firsthand. But she held out hope because she had also seen something else. A soul in pain. Reaching out. Wanting to love…and be loved.

"Tohru…" He murmured, his tone low and chilling, yet his expression remained smooth and void of any malice…soft and almost infantile…features too young to bear so much responsibility. "Please…sit." And with that Tohru moved closer towards him and took her place on the floor.

"How…" Her voice came hesitant, not sure where to begin. "How are you feeling today, Akito?" She asked, understanding that his fragile physical state was common knowledge and was probably a safe topic of conversation to broach with him.

"Fine…" He breathed barely above a whisper, and Tohru found herself unconsciously leaning closer to him to listen as his gaze drifted to the floor, thoughts _clearly_ running though his mind…one's he wanted to share? "Shigure tells me that you've made his house quite…festive." And Tohru couldn't help the innocent smile that graced her lips as fond memories flooded her mind.

"I did." She whispered, and watched in confusion as his lips twitched in slight displeasure.

"…I see…" His tone came cold, his eyes still lingering away from her face. "So…tell me more about this holiday you are celebrating with my family." He murmured, and Tohru opened her lips hesitantly to explain some of the Christmas traditions she was sharing with the others while Akito sat in complete silence…listening.

"So…there are gifts involved…" Akito mused, and Tohru nodded, wondering if maybe she had been wrong to have dreaded this visit.

"I…" He began again after a moment of silence. "…have always found it very difficult to find my beloved Yuki the right gift. Maybe…" His voice came in hushed tones as Tohru leaned in even closer to listen. "…if I were to just find him the right gift he might be more willing to come see me more often…" He finished, and a beautifully sweet smile graced Tohru's lips…perhaps she had helped to soften his heart after all.

"I think that's really nice, Akito!" She chirped happily. "I bet Yuki-kun would really like that. I know he's really excited about celebrating Christmas." And Tohru couldn't quite tell…but she thought she almost saw a flicker of rage flash across Akito's face at the mention of Yuki's name…but brushed it off as an illusion of poor lighting.

"It's settled then…" He whispered…his cold and uninviting gaze meeting hers once more as the familiar feeling of unease settled back into the pit of Tohru's stomach. "Will you help me find him the perfect gift?" And even as the feeling of nervousness engulfed her, Tohru felt a thrill at the invitation…imaging that it must have been quite difficult for him to reach out to her like this…an olive branch extended.

"I would love to." She whispered, the sweet smile on her lips faltering as she took in the expression on Akito's face.

It had been hours since Tohru left. Yuki's stomach growled as he finally realized that none of them had actually bothered to make lunch in Tohru's absence…and it was well past dinner time. He was growing worried. If he knew where she had gone to do her errand he would have went looking for her long ago. But the note hadn't mentioned anything about her destination…only that she had planned on arriving back soon.

"Oh where has our precious flower gone to?" Shigure whimpered out dramatically, feigning exhaustion from hunger as Yuki contemplated hitting him in the back of the head to make his discomfort more real.

"I already told you I don't know…why do you keep asking…?" Yuki retorted, deciding to refrain from physical violence for the time being.

"Because I'm _hungry_!" Shigure moaned…and to Yuki's pleasant surprise his cousin, Kyo, ended up assaulting the older man for him instead.

"Knock it off, Shigure!" Kyo spat. "Tohru isn't here to be at your beckon call and feed you all the time! Go fix your own damn food if you're really _that_ hungry!" And Shigure slinked away from his violent, orange haired cousin before more abuse could be inflicted.

"Honestly, Kyo…you really need to control that temper of yours." Shigure began to chide when he was a safe enough distance away. "Maybe that's why our dear Tohru has yet to return to us!" And at that Shigure began to run as Kyo chased after him.

"That's it, you bastard!" Kyo screamed, and Yuki gave a sigh as he went to the front door, deciding to take his chances looking for Tohru himself.

Donning his coat and opening the door, Yuki was immediately halted in his tracks by the package right outside in front of his feet. When had that come? Picking it up slowly and bringing it back into the house, Yuki managed to gain the attention of his cousins as they called a ceasefire to see what Yuki was holding in his hands. As Yuki continued turning the package over, Shigure was the first to break the silence by speaking.

"Who is it for?" He asked, and Yuki's expression came perplexed.

"It's addressed to me…with no return label." He murmured.

"I wonder if it's a Christmas gift from one of your admirers!" Shigure chimed happily, a suggestive smile spreading across his lips.

"Why in the hell didn't _I_ get a gift?" Kyo stated bluntly, unable to hide his jealousy over the rat's favor with others.

"Maybe because you were naughty, Kyo, and naughty children don't get presents." Shigure teased, continuing on as he took in the crimson glare with a sense of amusement. "Well…that's how it works! Tohru even said so! Santa doesn't come to bad girls and boys."

"Well…that would certainly explain why _you_ didn't get anything, either." Yuki piped in quietly, only halfheartedly paying attention to the conversation at hand as Shigure feigned a hurt expression.

"Well…" Kyo huffed gruffly as his eyes lingered on the unexpected package. "Why don't you just go and open it already, ya damn rat?" And with the roll of his lavender eyes Yuki proceeded to walk back into the living room to open up the package.

Opening the plain package wrapping, Yuki became intrigued…trying to figure out who might want to give him a Christmas present…and whom of those knew where he lived. As he opened up the box he was met with beautiful, bright red packaging tissue and a note delicately placed on top addressed yet again to him. As he opened it up and read the note, a cold chill ran down his spine.

_"To my beloved Yuki- _

_I invited your woman over for a…visit…_

_She explained what you were up to…preparing to celebrate Christmas with her…_

_Your refusal to come see me at last year's banquet…and now this…_

_It occurred to me that I have somehow lost you…to her…_

_But with her help I have found the most wonderful Christmas gift for you…_

_To show you my love…_

_And, Yuki, she was simply dying to help me with it…_

_-Akito"_

His gaze shifted back to the package as the others took in his concerned expression. As he went to sift through the packaging tissue, his fingers were met with something wet. Bringing them up from the tissue he noticed that they were now tipped with the same shade as the tissue…a deep crimson. His expression fell in horror as he spread the substance around his fingertips with his thumb. His breath caught in his chest as he frantically dug through the rest of the tissue revealing Akito's Christmas gift. Collapsing to his knees he began to vomit violently as Shigure and Kyo looked on in horror at his response.

Shigure immediately moved to Yuki's side, concern and worry flooding his face as Kyo cautiously took the box in his hands. A horrified gasp was the only thing that escaped Kyo's lips as he stared at the contents of the package. Blending into the deep, beautiful crimson of the tissue was…a human heart.

**The End.**


End file.
